beginning of growing strong
by locked pearl
Summary: —karena segala sesuatu tidak bisa selalu sama. [teito/ouka, canon].


**07-Ghost** © Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

 **Beginning of Growing Strong** © locked pearl.

 **Everything Has Changed** © Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **Note** : cukup banyak modifikasi dari manga-nya, tetapi tetap termasuk **canon**. di sini tidak ada antagonis yang menonjol. **sudut pandang** berubah-ubah sekehendak author. ditulis untuk memenuhi asupan otp.

.

.

.

(Jaga jarak dengan layar ketika membaca fanfic ini)

.

.

.

* * *

Rasanya seperti dinantikan. Saat aku terbangun, lantas teringat tentangnya. Sejak kemarin, sudah berkurang rasa hampa yang menyelimuti diriku. Bukan lagi keluhan tentang hari-hari membosankan dan menyiksa.

.

Teito Klein kini menempati salah satu kamar dari banyaknya kamar kosong di Istana Barsburg. Sebelum matanya terpejam yang ia ingat hanyalah helaian merah muda bergelombang. Tawanya yang riang—Ouka. Membalik arah seperti sorot cahaya, ia menutup matanya dengan lengan. Dan melihat Ouka lagi.

.

Mereka ramai di lorong istana. Hakuren dan Gyokuran lagi-lagi bertikai tentang kebaikanku. Kuedarkan pandangan ke kanan—mata kami bersitatap. Mata hijau bening itu … Kami sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau sudah siap toh, Teito." Hakuren mengakhiri argumentasi paginya.

Teito semakin dekat dengan kami.

Padahal baru saja kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, karena ulahku yang seenak jidat kabur dari istana. Ia menolongku dari preman-preman jalanan. Lebih dari dua pertemuan di hari yang sama. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengannya? Seperti kami pernah bertemu bertahun-tahun silam pada sebuah peristiwa penting.

"Saya perhatikan, salah satu anting berlian pemberian Ibunda Putri tidak ada," ujar Kikune.

Berpikir sejenak, aku baru sadar pembicaraan ini menyangkut Teito. "Aku berikan kepada orang baik yang menolongku kemarin."

"Apa? Itu kan pemberian berharga dari Yang Mulia Kaisarina! Mengapa Putri bisa memberikannya begitu saja?"

"Hehe," balasku polos.

Untuk mengatasi tatapan khawatir dari Teito, aku meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Tanpa diperhitungkan, Hakuren menyahut, "Kalian … merahasiakan sesuatu ya?"

* * *

"Serius nih, haruskah kukembalikan?" Teito sudah menyodorkan anting pemberianku.

"Jangan Teito! Aku serius memberikannya padamu."

"Aku cuma memberimu—"

"—Aku senang dengan yang kau berikan."

Seraya perlahan melepaskan pandangan dariku, Teito memasukkan kembali anting berlian itu ke kantungnya. "Terima kasih. Akan kujaga seumur hidupku."

Di dalam hati kecilku, aku ingin, mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Apakah … ia juga merasakannya?

* * *

"Dahulu di daerah barat Barsburg sempat terjadi…."

"Hakuren! Hakuren! Bagaimana pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Teito?"

Sebenarnya tidak sopan menghentikan orang yang sedang berbicara. Apalagi dengan topik yang sangat _berhubungan_. Ya, Hakuren cukup tahu bahwa Putri Kekaisaran Barsburg ini memiliki tingkat sopan yang tinggi, hingga merendah di hadapan siapa pun. Namun ada apa dengan barusan?

Sejarah singkat Barsburg dan peristiwa pertemuan Hakuren dengan Teito sangat tidak berhubungan.

Karena melihat binaran di mata muridnya, Hakuren mau meladeni. "Pertemuan kita tidak seindah pertemuan seorang pangeran dan putri. Kami sering bertengkar, dia orang yang sangat kikuk."

"Lalu, lalu?"

Ide jahil terlintas di benak penerus Oak ini. "Mau sekalian saya panggilkan Teito-nya?"

Pipi Ouka menjadi semanis kelopak sakura.

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

"Yaa, manakutahu."

"Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba aku diseret ke istana."

"Menurutku tidak aneh." Hakuren bersandar pada kursi kayu. "Kau masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Barsburg kan?"

Teito mengernyit, "Hah?"

* * *

"Kira-kira kita tempatkan di mana Teito Klein ini?"

"Pemuda itu cukup berbakat sebagai remaja. Kecuali fisiknya itu, aku yakin kekuatannya akan banyak berguna di bidang militer."

Seseorang mengernyitkan alis. "Bukankah kau pernah mengangkatnya sebagai anak, Miroku- _san_?"

Orang tua itu menghela napas. "Benar. Mungkin saat itu aku terlalu keras mendidiknya." Kini, anak itu telah kembali. Miroku dan kekaisaran tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan lagi.

* * *

"Itu … Ouka mau ke mana?"

Hakuren menggumamkan hm, sebelum menyadari iris Teito yang tidak lepas dari tuan putri. Awalnya ingin menggoda, sayang, Hakuren menemukan kesalahan kecil dari (kalimat) pertanyaan Teito.

"Tidak sopan menyebutnya dengan nama. Gunakanlah Tuan Putri Ouka."

Air muka Teito berubah. "Aku di sini sebagai teman dari Ouka."

Menatap kepada kerutan alis sahabatnya ini, pemuda Oak itu mengalah. "Itu dirimu banget, ya."

Tapi Teito masih ingin pertanggungjawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Jadi, ke mana dia pergi?"

"Teito, kau ini menyukai Tuan Putri ya?" tanya Hakuren tegas. (Sebenarnya menyembunyikan rasa geli).

"H-hah? Apaan sih, yang kau bicarakan?"

"Padahal kalian baru bertemu kemarin. Kau tampak peduli sekali pada Tuan Putri." _Begitu pula Tuan Putri yang penasaran tentangmu_.

Setelah menutup pipinya dengan lengan kiri, Teito berujar malu, "Aku, hanya merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelum itu."

Hakuren membiarkan tawanya lepas dalam tempo singkat. "Nah, begitulah ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Selalu merasakan deja vu."

Teito tanpa belas kasih menyikut perut orang yang tertawa kelewat bahagia menggoda sahabatnya sendiri. "Aku serius tahu!"

"Huh, aku juga serius tempe!"

"Tidak lucu!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Teito Klein sangat manis ketika malu.

* * *

"Aku ingin dia berada di squad-ku."

"Komandan Ayanami?"

"Aku akan merekrutnya di Black Hawk."

Semua di ruangan saling tatap.

* * *

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar anggota kekaisaran yang bermarga Klein? Rasanya pernah sekilas aku menangkap nama itu. Ketika membaca memindai sebuah dokumen."

Gyokuran memberikan kertas-kertas yang disambut senyuman dari Ouka. Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Tuan Putri Ouka selalu bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya.

"Eh? Millea Klein?"

Adalah anak dari selir pendahulunya. Ouka memusatkan perhatian. Millea Klein, saudara tiri ibunya? Lalu, apakah wanita ini berhubungan dengan Teito Klein? Sang putri mengepalkan tangan, ia harus mencari tahu! Sehingga, tanpa sadar menutur, "Seperti ini, layaknya mengenal Teito lebih jauh."

* * *

Manik hijau bening tersebut mengedarkan pandang ke setiap sisi ruangan. Cukup diakuinya bahwa rekan-rekan di squad baru ini sok akrab. Black Hawk, katanya, salah satu unit khusus di bidang militer.

Pria berkacamata yang senang menyeret pedangnya mendekatkan wajah kepada anak bawang itu. Membuat Teito mundur selangkah.

"Hm, cukup kuakui kau mirip Aya-tan."

"Aya-tan? Maksudnya Komandan Ayanami?"

Komandan kembali lagi. "Hentikan, Hyuuga. Jangan membuatnya canggung."

Hyuuga cemberut. "Beda sekali perlakuan kepadaku dan kepadanya di hari pertama bergabung!"

Ayanami tidak menggubris. Para anggota berpencar satu per satu.

"Komandan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Teito ketika mereka hanya berdua.

Krowell Raggs, dalam hati memaki kesangatmiripan anak ini dengan ayahnya.

* * *

Aku, sebenarnya ingin bebas. Dari koridor ini, kuperhatikan Teito yang memandang ke luar kaca. Entah mengapa, aku menyukai matanya. Seperti berlian hijau. Kita belum berbicara sejak kemarin-kemarin. Memikirkan berapa banyak aku bertanya tentang Teito membuatku malu sendiri. Bagaimana apabila Hakuren menceritakan padanya? Apakah ia akan merasa aneh?

Di tengah kegiatan beranjak tidur, selalu terpikirkan kegiatan-kegiatan melelahkan. Diriku, membayangkan jika Teito ada di sana. Bagaimana jadinya bila aku belajar bersama Teito? Sama-sama menulis, mendengar, melihat wajah seriusnya.

Makanya, saat ini disebut keajaiban.

Kakiku berjalan lurus tanpa memedulikan arah. Padahal baju terusan tidur sudah kukenakan. Mungkin benar aku tidak bisa tidur. Atensi teralihkan dengan cahaya bulan yang menerobos melalui jendela. Mendekatinya, hingga tidak sadar sudah berada di tempat terbuka. Rambutku tersangkut ranting ketika berjalan. Menimbulkan pekik kecil, seseorang melepas ikatan itu.

"Rambutmu tersangkut."

Ketika berbalik, mata kami bertemu. Secara sekilas kudapati cahaya yang berpendar tenang dalam matanya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur." Ia juga telah memakai piyama tidur … manis sekali.

"Begitu."

Kaki kami berjalan beriringan. Bahu kami juga hampir sejajar. Aaahhh, mengapa hal ini selalu terjadi? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kubincangkan dengannya. Sekarang ia ada di sini, tapi mulutku terdiam seribu bahasa.

Tiba-tiba ia tertawa kecil, mengusap-usap tengkuk. "Hah, padahal banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

Teito, apa kau juga sepertiku?

"Katakanlah."

Sempat ia berjengit, berkali-kali menarik napas. Mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan kata-kata berintonasi berat. "Aku merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu, di masa lalu. Waktu itu hanya kita berdua. Entah kita benar-benar bertemu secara _fisik_ atau, entahlah. Tapi itu benar-benar nyata."

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

"Itu nyata."

"Eh, kau mengingatnya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya merasakannya juga. Saat itu…."

Tangan kananku terulur begitu saja. Teito menatapku lebih dalam. Langsung kukepalkan kembali.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Teito menghela napas. "Pasti akan kita temukan suatu hari nanti!"

Dia orang yang kutemui saat kabur dari istana. Dia, orang yang telah menyelamatkanku. Teito Klein adalah anak dari wanita yang ayahku cintai. Betapa mengejutkan hidup ini bukan?

Meski begitu, aku bersyukur karena bertemu dengannya. Tuhan telah membimbingku kepada cahaya melalui Teito. Sudut pandangku menatap hidup ini berubah. Bukan lagi hari-hari gersang menyesakkan.

Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya. Aku ingin kita tumbuh kuat bersama. Raja Langit pasti mengerti kan?

.

.

.

(Ini adalah cerita tentang bagaimana sebuah pertemuan mengubah nasib. Tentang bagaimana mereka tumbuh untuk masing-masing.

—karena segala sesuatu tidak bisa selalu sama).

* * *

 **(end),**


End file.
